Never Ending
by Girl-of-Braids
Summary: A description of Sam's time in the cage. WARNING: EXPLICIT TORTURE AND RAPE


Pain was the only thought going through Sam's head as Lucifer spread his jaws apart, wider and wider until they unhinged like a snake's. Lucifer kept pulling at them, making the skin and muscles start to tear but he just kept going until his lower jaw came off completely. He wanted to scream as iron hooks in his arms and legs pulled at his limbs until they dislocated and started to tear from his body, but then Lucifer stopped and they hung limply from their sockets. He gagged as his small intestine was yanked out of his torso and shoved down his throat, raw and slimy, but that didn't deter Lucifer in the slightest. He couldn't focus as he was set on fire, the flames making his skin turn red and then black, and then he was skinned and fed his own burnt flesh. He cried out as his ribs were ripped out of his chest one by one and then stabbed back into his torso, going right through his heart, his lungs, his kidneys, his stomach. Tears ran down his face as he was lowered onto a Judas Cradle, the machine forcing his hole open for what he knew was coming later. He choked on his toes as they were force fed to him, wrapped in rotten bacon and crawling with maggots. He almost didn't notice the centipedes and spiders and cockroaches and other insects as they crawled out of his ears and nose, but then they started to lay eggs on his face and in the corners of his eyes and they crawled in his mouth and down his throat and he knew that even if he had been able to shut his mouth that the bugs would have pried it open. He screamed in agony as all of his bones were messily torn out, and put back in with red hot metal bars bolting them in place. He could do nothing to stop Lucifer as he stuck a metal tool up his nose and into his brain, telling him about how the Ancient Egyptians would do the same to their dead as a part of the mummification process. He couldn't breathe as his lungs were pulled up his throat and out his mouth, only to be then shoved back into his mouth for him to eat. As he was forced to chew and swallow his lungs, he watched as Lucifer bent his legs backwards until his knees broke and his patellae were snapped in two, poking out from his legs. HIs head was yanked back by his hair, and he listened as Lucifer told him the truth.

"_No one's coming for you Sammy, why would they rescue a freak, a monster that they never wanted int he first place? You ruined everything, and all that you touch breaks. Dean's celebrating now that you're gone, now that he doesn't have to look after his pain-in-the-neck, screw-up of a little brother._" Lucifer whispered into his ear as the beautiful Morningstar pushed into him, tearing his opening and making him bleed as he was raped. Lucifer cackled as his fingernails were torn off and the blood flow to his fingertips blocked until they fell off. He whimpered as he was shoved onto a witch's chair, the coals below burning him and the spikes puncturing every inch of his body. He was yanked out of the chair and he hissed as salt was poured into each hole, and then screamed as he was shoved into an ocean of lemon juice. But then he couldn't hold his breath any longer and it was filling his lungs; he was drowning but he could breathe and he couldn't do anything. Then he was being yanked above the juice and it felt like he was being born again and it was horrible and suffocating but Michael had saved him _thankyouthankyouthankyou_. He looked around, confused, as he found himself in a room where everything was covered in sandpaper. The floor was moving and trying to push him towards a wall that would knock him down. He had to keep moving to avoid the worst of the sandpaper so he walked. He walked even as the floor tore at this feet, and the he began to crawl his hands and knees were ripped to shreds but he was so _tired_ and he collapsed because he was _weak_. He could only moan in pain as the sandpaper skinned him alive. He glanced up when he heard his name being called and there was Adam, poor, innocent Adam being held by Lucifer and he had to save him because Adam didn't belong here in the cage, he belonged in Heaven. So he dragged himself over to them and as he clutched Lucifer's ankles and kissed his feet he begged, pleading with Lucifer.

_"Take me instead, it's me who should be punished I'll be good for you but let Adam go please please please just let him go let him go let him go I'll do anything I swear."_ Lucifer look down his nose at him and smirked, releasing Adam and sending him away to try and run until Michael found him but that was still infinitely better than Lucifer playing with Adam. As Lucifer grabbed him he whispered into his ear.

_"You're gonna be so good for me aren't ya Sammy? And we're going to have _**_so. much. fun. _**

**So here is a link to stuff about Judas Cradles: wiki/Judas_cradle**

**Here's where I got the idea for the lemon juice and salt: post/101733722673/docwithtardisfex-teamfreesexuality**

**Here's stuff about Witch's Chairs: post/99533802903/sixpenceee-the-witches-chair-was-an-18th**

**Here's about the Sandpaper Room: post/93244131623/serenade-her-in-the-morning**

**And this is also related to the lemon juice, about how Sam said he could breathe but he was drowning: post/90606554658/joshoohahhhhhh-teamfreekickass**


End file.
